


Christmas Dreams

by Deathangelgw



Series: A Gundam Wing Advent [19]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:00:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Noin has a problem on her mind and Heero helps her out.





	

Title: A Gundam Wing Advent pt. 19/24: Christmas Dreams

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: ano…if they were mine…would you honestly stop me?

Warnings: AU, slight OOC, sap, angst

Pairings: 1+9, hinted 6+9, 1+6, 1+/x5, 9+S

Rating: PG-13

Note: I couldn’t think of anything and then BAMMO! It struck! Anyhoo…Hope you all enjoy…just think…6 more daaaaaaaaaays!! *bounces happily* Enjoy and please review!!

 

‘thoughts’

 

Heero sighed as he looked out the window of the hotel room he was currently staying at. ‘Why did I have to take on this mission now?’ he wondered almost sadly as he watched the snow fall. It was the night before Christmas Eve and, with the way things were going, they weren’t going to get back in time.

 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into Noin’s gentle face. ‘Yes….we won’t make it back in time…’ he thought sadly as he watched Noin sit down across from him. He had been looking forward to it too, since it would have been the first Christmas celebrated with his friends…and Wufei.

 

“Hey, don’t worry, Heero…we’ll make it back in time,” Noin said reassuringly as she gazed out the window. Heero turned and gazed out as well, not saying any of his doubts as silence fell over them thoughtfully. So, he was startled when Noin asked, “Heero…do you care for Zechs?”

 

He looked at her in surprise before replying, “Hai, as a dear friend. Why?”

 

She shrugged slightly. “I don’t know…was just wondering. I thought perhaps you could help me understand him better,” she explained softly as she watched the snow fall.

 

Frowning slightly, Heero commented, “I know that he is loyal to those he cares about. Has he done something to prove otherwise?”

 

Shrugging again, Noin smiled weakly at him as she turned her gaze to him. “Well…not really I guess…I just wish he would talk to me,” she said sadly.

 

Nodding in understanding, Heero looked thoughtfully out the window before asking, “Why do you need to talk to him?”

 

Noin was silent for a few minutes and Heero almost began to think this whole conversation was a fluke when she spoke. “I…wanted to tell him that I love someone and I was kind of hoping he would help me out. But…he’s been so busy with missions and we got this mission…I guess I just won’t get to talk to him,” she explained sadly as she stared out the window.

 

Heero frowned as he looked at her. “You haven’t even tried,” he stated flatly. She looked at him in surprise and Heero got up. “Come on. Let’s finish this mission so we can get home,” he ordered softly.

 

Noin got up and nodded, sighing softly. She started for the door, but Heero’s voice stopped her. “If you want to tell someone how you feel…all you have to do is say it. Then, it is up to them whether they return it or not. That’s what Zechs taught me…always be true to your heart,” Heero stated quietly from behind her. She turned to him and smiled brightly, then nodded before turning to go and finish the mission so they could go home to the ones they loved.

 

OWARI!

 


End file.
